


The Dog Days

by LeisurelyPanda



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Caning, Crying, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Degredation Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Hand Feeding, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Puppy Play, Rough Oral Sex, Subspace, Teasing, Top Bucky Barnes, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: h-hewwo?? may I pwease request that hard dom Bucky you offered?? Him bein mean... steppin on the reader... smackin em around... that good shit...Or, Bucky returns from Avengers work and decides to have some fun and let off some steam with the sub he left at home.





	The Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobster/gifts).



> Hard Dom!Bucky was requested, and I hope that I delivered on that. I tried, at least.

It was quiet afternoon at farmhouse Y/N shared with Bucky Barnes. He was away on some type of Avengers business. He tended not to say what exactly it was because he didn’t want to worry you. Y/N could help but worry, though. It didn’t matter that Bucky was the strongest person Y/N knew, it didn’t matter that he had a metal arm or that he was one of the best snipers and covert agents in the world. Y/N always worried when his Sir left to help protect the world. 

Sometimes Y/N wished that he would retire like he sometimes talked about, that he would just stay home and enjoy the farm, the goats, the crops, and Y/N. Y/N knew that he did enjoy those things, and that the times when he was called upon to help protect the world were relatively rare, but it didn’t help to assuage the gnawing fear that settled in Y/N’s stomach when someone did ask for his help. 

He had been gone for most of the day as it was, the sun growing close to the horizon. Y/N had worked hard to tend to the farmstead in his absence. Y/N had fed the goats, milked the females, and checked on the pregnant ones. Y/N had also weeded the garden and collected the produce that looked ripe enough to be eaten. It was starting to pile up. It was okay, Bucky’s appetite was substantial. Sometimes he would invite Steve and his boy from the farmstead down the way and between the two of them, they could put away enough food to feed an entire family. 

Days like this, when Bucky was away, weren’t necessarily easier than when he was around. When he was around, he liked to play with Y/N, toy with him. When he was away, he still liked to mess with Y/N, but it was different. Y/N had been wearing a plug all day, a special one from Wakanda. Bucky could activate the vibration from anywhere in the world because the device and the remote that controlled it were made of vibranium. 

The cage that held Y/N’s cock underneath his clothes was also made of vibranium. _Where_ Bucky got these things, Y/N had no idea. Bucky had never told him, just grinned knowingly and said that Wakanda was a place of many marvels. The collar was just a normal leather collar that Y/N wore when he was working. Bucky had given him another one, with diamonds glittering against the black band, but that was for when they weren’t playing their usual games. 

Y/N was just starting to think about what to make for dinner when he heard the steady hum of a quinjet arriving nearby. Y/N’s heart skipped a beat and he forgot about dinner as he rushed to kneel by the front door to wait for Sir to walk in. Sir was always in a mood when he returned from these missions. Not a bad mood, he just needed to vent some frustrations with the world that was so different from what he’d known in his earlier years. 

Y/N heard voices, but nothing that could be understood amid the hum of the quinjet. He could hear Bucky’s voice, nearing closer to the house. He took a deep breath to calm the excitement in him. He had to be good for Bucky. If Bucky had to punish him after a mission, it would be worse than it normally was. Y/N forced himself to be still, stay in his kneeling position with his arms behind his back. 

He heard heavy boots thud against the wooden steps as Bucky approached the door. When the key turned in the lock, Bucky entered the house and sighed with relief. The sound of the quinjet faded into the distance and Bucky sighed again. He looked down at Y/N and smiled. 

“Hello, baby,” he purred. “Come here.” 

Y/N crawled forward. As soon as he was close enough, Bucky slapped him across the face. Y/N gasped as hot, stinging pain bloomed on his face. Bucky’s metal hand reached out and seized a fistful of hair. He was still smiling as he spat in Y/N’s face before slapping it again. 

“Did you miss me, baby boy?” Bucky asked with a smile. He smacked Y/N again. “Daddy missed you, sweet thing. It was a hard mission today.” 

“Yes,” Y/N gasped. Bucky tugged a bit on Y/N’s hair at that. 

“Yes, what, baby boy,” Bucky asked. “Yes it was a hard mission? How would you know? You were right here all day, silly boy.” 

“N-No, Daddy,” Y/N said. 

“No?” Bucky replied. His grin was practically glowing with amusement, like Y/N was a funny thing he came across. “No, what? Why don’t you use a full sentence, sweet thing?” 

He slapped Y/N again and Y/N whimpered a bit at the blow. Bucky cooed down at him. 

“Maybe you’re just a silly little boy today,” he said. “Don’t worry. You don’t need to be smart to be fun, do you?” 

“No, Daddy,” Y/N replied. Bucky laughed and stood up. He didn’t let go of Y/N’s hair, though as he walked to one side of the front door. He stripped Y/N out of his clothes quickly and handed them to Y/N. Y/N folded them just like it was expected of him and set them aside. Bucky nodded in approval before he turned around and got a leash, attaching it to Y/N’s collar.

“Well, if you’re gonna be silly, you can be a puppy,” Bucky said with a grin. He stepped back and planted his foot on Y/N’s back and pushed until Y/N was on his hands and knees. Then he came around and put his boot on Y/N’s back and pushed again, almost effortlessly, until Y/N had his face on the floor and his ass in the air. “My boots need cleaning puppy.” 

Y/N blushed and looked at the boot planted firmly in front of his face. It was heavy, black leather, perfectly suited for combat. Y/N licked his lips before inching forward beneath the firm strength holding him down and licked a stripe over the boots. Bucky made no sound of approval or disapproval, so Y/N just kept at it, licking over the toe of the boot until the black leather was wet and glossy. 

“That’s it,” Bucky growled softly above him. He pulled on the leash a bit and the action restricted Y/N’s airway just enough to make him moan. Y/N moved to lick the sides and moaned as his tongue tasted the dust and grime of where Bucky had been. It was gross. It made Y/N’s already aching cock twitch with need. 

“This is where you belong, isn’t it baby?” Bucky said. “At my feet, licking my boots like a silly little puppy.”

“Yes, Sir,” Y/N murmured. Bucky moved the boot away and stepped towards the kitchen, pushing Y/N’s body into the floor as he did so. He didn’t pause to let Y/N adjust, so Y/N had to scramble to right himself so he could crawl after Bucky. Bucky just whistled a tune like he was minding his own business as he walked towards the kitchen and looked in the fridge. 

“What do you wanna for dinner, puppy?” Bucky asked. 

“Uh…” Y/N replied. Before he could say anything else, Bucky reached down with his metal hand and wrapped it around Y/N’s throat. Y/N gasped for breath and Bucky looked at him expectantly, as if he wasn’t aware that Y/N couldn’t talk. He also tapped a bead on his wrist and the plug in Y/N’s ass started to vibrate hard against Y/N’s prostate. 

“Well, if it’s all the same to you,” Bucky said. “I’m gonna order pizza. Don’t feel like cooking tonight.” 

Y/N nodded frantically and Bucky released him. Y/N doubled over and gasped for breath before coughing. 

“What? You don’t want pizza?” Bucky asked. “Guess we can get something else if you really want.” 

“No, Daddy,” Y/N said. 

“So you do want pizza?” Bucky asked. “Make up your mind, silly boy. Daddy can decide for you if you keep being silly.” 

Y/N flushed and looked down. “Pizza is fine, Daddy.” 

“There, that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Bucky asked. He picked up the phone. “Think you can be serious enough for a minute to tell Daddy what you want?” 

Y/N nodded. “Pineapple and chicken, please, Daddy.” 

“There, maybe you can be trained after all,” Bucky said. He called and ordered half a dozen pizzas before he sighed and started walking towards the living room. He walked to the supply closet and took out a cane. Y/N released an involuntary whimper. Bucky looked down at him and laughed. 

“You don’t want to play with Daddy, baby boy?” Bucky asked. He tapped on the beads and the vibration grew. “Are you back to being a silly boy?”

“N-No, Daddy,” Y/N replied. 

“Good,” Bucky said. “Because I’m really not in the mood to deal with silly boys tonight.” 

He set the cane against the wall and took out a spreader bar. He grinned wickedly down at Y/N as he bent to secure each end around Y/N’s ankles. 

“Just so you don’t get any silly ideas,” he said. Without any warning, he brought the cane down on Y/N’s ass. It landed with a sharp, stinging pain and Y/N shouted in pain. “That’s it, sweetheart,” Bucky cooed. “Sing for Daddy.” 

He brought the cane down on Y/N’s ass again and Y/N shouted again. If there was one thing Bucky wasn’t when he was like this, it was gentle. He held himself in check so his super soldier strength didn’t do any serious damage, but he still loved to hurt Y/N. The next strike landed on Y/N’s thighs and Y/N squirmed, or tried to, at any rate. The spreader bar kept any movement from effective. 

“Come on, sweetheart, thought I told you not to be silly,” Bucky laughed. He brought the cane down again and it landed squarely on Y/N’s ass. “You gonna be a silly puppy all night, now?”

“N-No, Sir,” Y/N whimpered. “P-Please…” 

Bucky just brought the cane down on Y/N’s thighs again. He left several strikes in steady, even strokes. On the 10th strike, Y/N gasped and sobbed as tears began to fall down his face. Bucky kept going. Y/N shook and sobbed with every strike until Bucky set the cane aside and took the spreader bar off. He didn’t remove the leash, though. He walked over to the couch and spread his legs. Y/N crawled between them and looked up at him through blurry eyes, blinking away the tears. Bucky took Y/N’s face in his hands and smiled. 

“You look so pretty like this,” he said softly. “Love it when you cry for me, puppy.” 

Y/N sniffed as Bucky reached down to unbutton his pants. His long, thick cock sprang free and he slapped Y/N’s face with it. 

“Be quick, now,” he said. “Pizza man will be here soon and I’d hate to keep him waiting because you took your sweet time bein’ silly, little puppy.” 

Y/N wrapped his lips around the head of Bucky and swallowed it down to the root. Bucky moaned above him and Y/N got to work, eager to please his Daddy. He bobbed along the length of Bucky’s shaft with practiced ease. Bucky reached down and held his head on the base of his cock, choking Y/N on it for a moment before he released. Y/N came up and gasped for air. 

“Come on, silly puppy,” Bucky said with a grin. He held up his phone. “Pizza guy’s gonna be here in 10 minutes. Gotta work fast.” 

He stood up and Y/N shifted into a kneeling position before Bucky thrust his cock back in Y/N’s mouth. He groaned as he fucked it in quick, deep thrusts. Y/N groaned around the length as it filled his mouth. His cock was hard and leaking and aching from being ignored so long. He didn’t dare touch without Bucky’s permission, though. He just hoped that Bucky was feeling generous tonight. 

Bucky moaned above him right as the doorbell rang. His cock pulsed and spilled his load down Y/N’s waiting throat. Bucky kept fucking Y/N’s mouth until he was spent. As soon as he was done, he slipped out of Y/N’s mouth and tucked his cock back into his pants. As he moved to get to the door, he gave a light slap to Y/N’s face. 

“Stay,” he said. 

He marched to the door and Y/N stayed where he was, kneeling on the floor. He listened to what Bucky said to the delivery person. From his tone and words, one would never guess the sort of things he’d gotten up to mere moments ago. All the while, the plug vibrated against Y/N’s prostate. It was a challenge to not cry out, to moan loudly in pleasure as the vibrating once again intensified. He returned carrying half a dozen boxes of pizza and a bag with hot wings and bread rolls. 

He walked to the kitchen and dropped the food off before he returned. He sat back down in front of Y/N with a piece of pizza in one hand. He ate it silently until there was nothing left but the crust. He waved it in front of Y/N’s face. 

“You want the pizza crust, puppy?” he asked, as though e was talking to an actual puppy. “You want the crust?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Y/N said. Bucky reached down and slapped his face again. 

“Silly puppy,” he said. “What do you say when you want something, silly thing?” 

Y/N flushed in embarrassment. “Please, can I have the pizza crust, Daddy?” 

“Course,” Bucky said. He put it in front of Y/N’s mouth and Y/N took a bite. Bucky fed it to him, piece by piece until there was nothing left and Y/N licked Bucky’s fingers clean. When he was done, Bucky got up and fetched a box. He ate three more pieces and after each one, he fed the crust to Y/N. Y/N knelt patiently between his legs. 

After the fourth piece, Bucky shifted and planted one of his legs between Y/N’s thighs. He leaned down and unlocked Y/N’s cock from the cage. Y/N sighed with relief as it was freed and immediately grew until it was fully hard. Bucky leaned back and rested his face on his metal hand. 

“Go on,” he said. “Hump my leg, silly puppy.” 

Y/N blushed as he obeyed, dragging his cock along the fabric of Bucky’s pants. The material was heavy and coarse, not at all suited for rubbing his cock against. Y/N obeyed nonetheless, gazing up at Bucky, who looked down at him with a look of amusement and arousal. 

“You’re so cute when you’re silly, aren’t you, puppy?” he purred. He put two flesh fingers against Y/N’s lips and thrust into his mouth going all the way to the back. Y/N could taste the grease and salt and garlic on Bucky’s fingers and moaned around them as he quickened his pace. “That’s it, puppy, you like being silly for Daddy, don’t you?” 

Y/N moaned something close to an affirmative reply. His head was dizzy, floaty. It was hard to think straight. His body thrummed with pain and pleasure. Bucky pushed another finger into his mouth. 

“You gonna come from humping Daddy’s leg, puppy?” Bucky asked. “Better clean it up if you do. You’ll lick up every last drop.” 

Y/N moaned again. He was close, so close, his orgasm was building in the pit of his stomach. He needed it, needed to come. The vibrator hadn’t weakened at all since he’d been caned, it felt too good, too amazing. He whimpered around Bucky’s fingers. 

“Come,” Bucky ordered. Y/N whined around Bucky’s fingers as he came, his climax bursting out as he came on Bucky’s pants. Bucky slowly withdrew his fingers from Y/N’s mouth and Y/N collapsed against Bucky’s leg, gasping for breath. 

“Don’t you have something to do, silly boy?” Bucky asked. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Y/N said. He pushed himself off and knelt down. Several bits of come could be seen on Bucky’s pants and he licked up each one that he could find. 

“There now, good boy,” Bucky said. “You wanna stop or keep going?” 

Y/N thought for a moment before his stomach rumbled, unsatisfied by the paltry amount of food it had had today. Between the farm and the usual chores, Y/N hadn’t had a lot of time to eat today. Bucky chuckled and stood up. 

“I’ll take that to mean that you’re done,” he said. Y/N whined at that. “Baby, you need to eat. What have you had today, hm?”

“Not much,” Y/N admitted. Bucky smiled and detached the leash.

“Gotta eat, baby boy,” he said. 

“But I wanna get fucked,” Y/N whined. “I was good today, did everything you normally do and the stuff I had to do, too.” 

Bucky looked surprised by that and smiled. “You want a treat from your Daddy, huh?” he said. He stroked Y/N’s cheek with a hand. “You wanna treat for being a good boy.” 

“Please,” Y/N whined. 

“Okay, baby,” Bucky said. He pushed Y/N down on the couch with his ass in the air. “Been thinkin’ about this all day, baby.” 

He reached into Y/N’s ass and pulled the vibrator out. Y/N sighed in relief before he felt Bucky’s hard cock against his ass. Bucky took a moment to lube up his shaft before he thrust into Y/N with one, long thrust. Y/N moaned loudly as Bucky growled and began to fuck into him with hard, slow thrusts. 

“This what you wanted, puppy?” Bucky murmured. “You wanted Daddy to fill you up, take what’s his?” 

“Y-Yes, Daddy,” Y/N moaned. With that, Bucky pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside Y/N’s hole and slammed back in. Y/N threw his head back and moaned loudly. Bucky gripped his hips roughly, his fingers digging into Y/N’s soft flesh. He bent down and sucked a mark onto Y/N’s neck as he pounded into him. 

“Mine,” he growled before he moved to suck another mark onto him. He used his metal hand to squeeze the inflamed skin of Y/N’s ass and Y/N gasped and whined desperately. “You belong to me, little boy. Daddy’s gonna wreck you, sweet thing.” 

“Please,” Y/N begged. Bucky growled and his thrusts grew faster. Y/N was limp in his arms. Y/N lost himself to the blissful, floaty feeling as Bucky fucked into him, his ass and thighs smarting every time their hips smacked together. 

“Daddy’s close baby,” Bucky growled. “Daddy’s gonna come in you. You want that? You want Daddy to breed you puppy?” 

“Yes, Daddy!” Y/N whimpered. 

Bucky sank his teeth into Y/N’s shoulder and grunted as he buried himself into Y/N’s ass and came. Y/N whimpered as he felt Bucky’s cock pulse and warm come shoot into his ass. Slowly, Bucky pulled out and let go of Y/N’s shoulder. He laid Y/N out on the couch beneath him and grabbed a throw to wrap him up in. 

“Good boy,” he murmured before he leaned down to kiss Y/N. It was sweet and soft and Y/N hummed through the pleasant floaty feeling his head swam in. “How you feeling?” 

Y/N just hummed again and Bucky chuckled before he pulled him into his lap. He pet Y/N’s hair gently until his head stopped feeling floaty. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Y/N murmured. Bucky kissed him again. 

“Anything for you, doll,” he said. “Still hungry?” 

Y/N groaned in protest. “Don’t leave,” he whined. 

“Who do you think you’re married to?” Bucky teased. He stood up and carried Y/N to the kitchen. It took several trips, but soon enough, All the pizza and the rest of the food was in the living room and Y/N was nestled contentedly in Bucky’s lap. “Love you, Y/N.”

Y/N smiled and laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “Love you, too, Bucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense!


End file.
